futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gokage Sennin
(Literally meaning "Sage of the Five Kages" or "Five Kage Sage"; previously known as Daimyo) is the leader of all shinobi nations and mainly the five greater ones. Ten people have earned the title so far. Gokage Sennin is the most powerful title anyone can accomplish in the 5 Great Nations. Gokage Sennin 看意思是大名Daimyo （Sage of the Five Kages），莫非是5影之首， Gokage Sennin (Literally meaning "Sage of the Five Kages" or "Five Kage Sage"; previously known as Daimyo) is the leader of all shinobi nations and mainly the five greater ones. Each of them have possesed the Kagegan so far. Ten people have earned the title so far. These ninjas affiliate in the Land of the Sun, specifically The Sunny Shadow Village, except for Seireitou, who rules from the Kitsune Realm. Gokage Sennin is the most powerful title anyone can accomplish in the 5 Great Nations. Gokage Sage Name:Rokudou Sennin Rank: S-Class Age: Unknown Relatives: Zukia Tojiro Unique Traits: Mangekyo Kagegan, Rin'negan Rokudou Sennin was the first Gokage Sennin, after all, he was the creator of the ninja world as we know it today. Gokage Sage Name: ???? Sanmaru I Rank: S-Class Age: Unknown (Deceased) Relatives: Sage of the Six Paths (presumed related), Second Sage (brother, deceased) Unique Traits: Mangekyo Kagegan, Maybe Rin'negan The Second Gokage Sage was the founder of the Sanmaru Clan of the Sun over 600 years ago and presumably had a relationship with the Sage of the Six Paths. He was the second one to possess the Kagegan and even later on gained the Mangekyo Kagegan. He may have also possesed the Rin'negan at one point. Third Gokage SageName:???? Sanmaru II Rank: S-Class or Jonin Age: Unknown (Deceased) Relatives: Sage of the Six Paths (presumed related), First Sage (brother, deceased) Unique Traits: Mangekyo Kagegan The Third Gokage Sage is the brother of the Second sage and the co-founder of the Sanmaru Clan of the Sun. Fourth Gokage SageName: Unknown Rank: S-Class or Jonin Age: Unknown (Deceased) The Fourth Gokage Sage was the founder of Hareru: Kagegakure in the Land of the Sun. He named the village after his kekkei genkai. He was the student of the Third Sage. He was the most knowledgable sage ever to live in the ninja world. He used his Kagegan to build to Hareru: Kagegekure no sato. Fifth Gokage SageName: Unknown Rank: S-Class or Jonin Age: Unknown (Immortal Presumed Deceased) During First Great Shinobi War, the Third Harerukage, better known as the Fifth Gokage Sennin was the leader of Land of the Sun. He had claimed to have fought Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage proving that the village was over 300 years old at that time. He was rumored to be the Sage of the Six Paths. Sixth Gokage SageName: Tsumaru Rank: S-Class Age: 45 (Deceased) Affiliation: Amegakure Unique Traits: Summoning Rain; Water manipulation This ninja was actually not affiliated from Kage but was from Amegakure. He wanted to steal information about this legend of immortality for killing sages. He was the first one to ever discover this secret. He possesed the Mangekyo Kagegan. But he was killed by the future seventh sage who was granted immortality and the eternal Mangekyo Kagegan. It is later revealed that Summoning Technique: Water Release was stolen from him by Kakashi Namikaze. Seventh Gokage SageName: Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze 波风卡卡西 Rank: S-Class Age: 43 (immortal) Unique Traits: Eternal Mangekyo Kagegan; Shadow Release; Rasengan; Water manipulation Kakashi Namikaze was the most powerful sage ever to live and is known by all shinobi nations. Eighth Gokage SageName: Gashiromaru Rank: S-Class or Jonin Age: 32 Kakashi Namikaze was later replaced by Gashiromaru, a descendant from the Namikaze clan. Ninth Gokage Sage Ninth Lord Gokage Sennin - Seireitou Hyuga Name: Seireitou Hyuga Rank: Kage Age: 38 After Gashiromaru stepped down, Seireitou, after beating the Amatsumikaboshi, is awarded the title as Gokage Sennin. However, Seireitou does not rule from Kagegakure, but rules from a higher realm, the Kitsune Realm to be exact. Seireitou was known to be the strongest Sennin to ever live, known by all the nations, even the Lost Lands. Even surpassing Kakashi Namikaze's ability with the Mangekyou Kagegan. Tenth Gokage Sage Name:' Ryun Uchiha Rank: Kage Age: 33 Unique Traits: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kagirinaigan Ryun fights Seireitou one final time for the title of Gokage Sage. Seireitou sees his power and decides that Ryun is worthy of being called the Gokage Sennin. He moves the capitol to Yamagakure 2 and decrees it the only allowed capitol of the Gokage Sage from that day forward. Eleventh Gokage Sage Name: Seiame Tsumaru Rank: Kage Age: 27 Unique Traits: Tsuchidarein, Summoning Rain Seiame became the Eleventh Gokage Sennin under unknown circumstances. He possesses his clan's rare kekkei genkai, Tsuchidarein, with incredible potency. This allows him to use power from all types of stones and gems. He is also the current wielder of both the two legendary sword, Kusanagi-no-Trurugi and Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, which he summons with a specially developed jutsu. He took them both from Itachi Uchiha after killing him. He ordered the construction of the Halls of Kekkei Genkai. See Also * Ninja Planet Category:Ranks Category:Classifications Category:Titles